Our Lives In High School
by PixxieXGlitter
Summary: Life in High school isn't always as simple as some students want it to be. With proms, love struck teens, driving exams and a school play 'Pocahontas' anything can happen. Set in modern times with Avatar characters. Also includes my OC
1. The Students and Teachers List

**Our Lives in High School**

List of Main Students and Age

**1. Katara --- 16**

**2. Zuko --- 18**

**3. Aang --- 15**

**4. Toph --- 14**

**5. Sokka --- 18**

**6. Suki --- 17**

**7. Jet --- 17**

**8.Azula --- 16**

**9. Ty Lee --- 15**

**10. Mai --- 16**

**11. Haru --- 16**

**12. Longshot ( Jake ) --- 18**

**13. Smellerbee ( Mary ) --- 17**

List of Teachers and Jobs

**1. Bumi ----- **Crazy English Teacher

**2. Ozai ----- **Mean Science Teacher

**3. Roku ----- **Principal

**4. Zhao ----- **Hand-to-Hand Combat Teacher

**5. Iroh ----- **Director of school plays & Cooking Teacher

**6. Zei ----- **History Teacher

**7. Pakku ----- **Math Teacher


	2. Morning and a Song

**Our Lives In High School**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own the characters of Avatar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Morning**

Suthern House 6am

"Sokka get up! Get Up!" Sokka felt someone pushing him. Suddenly he fell off the bed. "Katara!" He yelled, "Why you woke me up! Summer's not over yet!" Katara stared at him as if he was crazy. "It's our first day in Snob High! You slept the whole summer away! Now get dressed!" She ordered. Sokka sleepily put his clothes on. Why did they have to go to Snob High?

Sozen Palace 6am

"Prince Zuko! Princess Azula! School Time!" The servants shouted outside the prince's and princess's rooms. Zuko woke up and stared toward the light. Today those filthy peasants were joining his school. Azula poked her head into the room finding Zuko on his bed. "Hey Zuzu you better get dressed and get to school before those lower-rein peasants come and stink it up." Zuko groaned as she left. Who told them they could come into our school?

F. Fighters Tree House 6:30am

"Longshot! Smellerbee! Get up! First day of school!" Smellerbee and Longshot got out of their room. "I don't wanna go now with those new weird people. Their Freaks!" Smellerbee told the boys. Jet agreed but however he was attached to one. But she paid attention to him so he never told her. Longshot was deep in thought. How did that school burn?

Bei Fong Estate 6:30am

"Miss Toph you have school today." The maid said opening the curtains of Tophs room to bring some light in. Toph was already awake once the maid stepped into the room. Today was the day her and her friends were going to what they liked to call Snob High. She used to go to the school but hated it and transferred when she met Katara, Aang and Katara's sister Sokka. Was it really the summers heat that burned down the school?

Aro Apartment 7am

Aang woke up to the sound of his alarm. He quickly pressed the button. He turned onto his side and stared at the pictures of him and Katara. One was of him with his goofy smile and Katara making a kissing face at him The other pictures was him and her making funny faces. He quickly got dressed and thought What if the school hadn't burned down?

Warten & Peral Condo 7am

"Mai you got to get up! We're meeting Azula at the front of the school!" Ty Lee shouted. She cart wheeled to Mai's room. Mai was under her blankets. Ty Lee wanting her to get out of bed sang a song. "You don't wanna get up! You don't wanna go to school! So I'll tell Azula!" Mai threw a dagger at Ty Lee as she was gonna clap. Hopefully she'll annoy a peasant instead of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mini song Ty Lee sang was to the tune of I don't wanna be a chicken! I don't wanna be a duck! So I'll shake my butt! My cousin annoys me with that song all the time so I thought it'll annoy Mai also.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. First Day

Me: Sorry I took long to post this up. I lost my notebooks.

Jet: You lose EVERYTHING!

Me: No I don't...

Katara: He's right. First your jewelry, then your necklace, your gloves ...

Me: Ok I get it. Onto the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- First Day**

Azula was standing outside the school gates. _Where was Mai and Ty Lee?_ Azula saw a group of peasants walking her way. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Filthy Five." Azula smirked.

"Watch it Princess," a girl in green with short black hair said " it just might come back to you." Azula was shocked by the way the peasant spoke too her. The peasant girl walked away from her, just as Mai and Ty Lee were walking up to her.

"What happened to you? Your late." Azula said.

"Mai didn't get, didn't wanna go to school, so I told you." Ty Lee sang.

"Make her STOP!" Mai pleaded.

"Listen to me. We have to do something about that back talking peasant and I have a plan. Here's what we're going to do."

"I can't believe you did that!" Sokka said amazed.

"She deserved it." Toph answered.

"That was awesome." Suki complemented.

"Thanks." said Toph. Katara looked at her watch.

"We better get to our homerooms" Aang looked at his watch and saw Katara was right. Everyone turned to their hallways and walked off.

Zuko was watching everything that happened. He saw the peasant in green talk back to him sister. _She has no idea what's gonna happen to her now. _He even noticed the girl in blue. _She's gorgeous for a peasant and she kept quiet for most of the time. _Thinking of time Zuko looked at his watch. He was gonna be late for homeroom. Zuko started to walk to his homeroom.

Katara started to walk to her homeroom. Suddenly she felt like she hit a brick wall. Katara fell back and her books went everywhere.

"Watch it!" a deep voice said. Katara looked up and saw it wasn't a brick wall but a boy with muscles. Everyone in the hall stopped to watch.

"I'm sorry" she said. She started to pick up her books.

"You better be" He growled. Katara got up from the floor and scowled.

"Well I am! But you DON'T deserve it!" She screamed. Katara stormed off to homeroom while everyone was "ohh you got dissed"

Zuko walked towards his hallway. He saw the peasant girl running toward him. Bang! No right into him. "Watch it!" He yelled out of pure habit.

"I'm sorry" she said. She was scrambling around picking up her books and binders. He would have helped her if everyone wasn't standing around watching.

Zuko didn't wanna look soft so he said "You better be." She got up with a scowl on her face. _She looks cute when she's mad._

"Well I am but you DON'T deserve it!" She yelled at him bring him out his though. She stormed out of the hall. Zuko looked at his watch and ran to his hall. He was LATE!!

Right when Zuko walked into his homeroom his teacher Mr. Ozai screamed "Detention! Mr. Sozin!" he yelled. Zuko walked to his desk.

"Whatever" he muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Ozai asked.

"Nothing." Zuko snapped.

Katara walked into her homeroom.

"Miss Suthern, your late." her teacher Mr. Pakku said.

"I'm sorry. I won't be late again. I promise." Katara said quickly, taking the last seat next to the mean girl from earlier. Mr. Pakku started talking about the Code of Conduct.

The girl next to Katara whispered "Why were you late? Spending time with my brother?"

Katara looked to Mr. Pakku and whispered back "No. I bumped into an inconsiderate jerk."

"Miss Suthern, would you please repeat the rules of the classrooms?" Mr. Pakku asked.

"Raise your hand before you speak. No cell phones on during school hours, and complete your work on time in order to get the best grade." Katara answered. Mr. Pakku nodded and turned to the board writing down her answer.

"Yeah right." She whispered.

During the day Katara had to sit next to the same girl. But during computer class, she was happy to sit near her friends. She went on the internet and typed in the school chat site. She made an account with the user name WaterBeauty16. Katara searched for a chat partner and gotten someone named HotFire18.

WaterBeauty16: Hi

HotFire18: Hello

WaterBeauty16: How were your classes?

HotFire18: Come late into homeroom and got detention.

WaterBeauty16: I came late too. But didn't get detention.

HotFire18: Lucky you.

Right then, the bell rang for the next class. Katara quickly typed be on after school and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it. Katara has a secret chat pal! Wonder who it is? Probliy Jet? Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Detention and After

I found everything I lost except the notebooks. Well Zuko is a bad boy and Katara is a goody girl, or so we think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3- Detention and After**

Katara walked out her computer class and started to walk to lunch when Jet came. He hovered over her with her back against the wall. "Hey baby." he said.

"What do you want Jet?" Katara asked in a cold voice.

"Me and you go out and have some fun." he answered. "So what you say?" Katara placed a smile on her face and put it closer to his face. Jet looked her up and down.

SMACK! Jet fell backwards with Katara hovered over him.

"Don't you ever think I will go out with you on one simple line!" Katara yelled.

"Detention Miss Suthern! Detention!" a teacher yelled. Katara turned her head and saw Mr. Ozai walking down the hall pointing his finger at her.

"But I.. He!" Katara stuttered pointing at Jet.

"Then he can go too." Mr. Ozai said. Jet smirked at Katara.

**End of the Day **

"Hey Suki, can you tell the guys, I won't be able to walk home."" Katara asked Suki at their lockers.

"Sure." Suki answered. She looked at Katara and asked "Did you get a date after school that you don't want Sokka to know about?"

"No! I gotten detention for hitting Jet." Katara told her taking out her books. Suki stared at her. "What?" Katara asked.

"It just doesn't sound like you. Well see ya!" Suki shouted, running off. Katara walked to the detention room. Luckily for her the teacher was Mr. Iroh, the cooking teacher who paired her with the jerk. She sat down at a far corner, away from Jet and the Jerk, she bumped into earlier.

She took out her Sidekick 2 and went into the internet. Katara logged into her school chat site account and found her anonymous buddy HotFire18 online. She looked around the room and saw Jet texting off his Samsung and the Jerk on a Blackberry. The teacher was drinking tea and baking some cookies. She looked back down to her phone and saw a chat message.

HotFire18: What's up

WaterBeauty16: Hey. I'm ok you?

HotFire18: I'm good. Just got in trouble for coming into homeroom late.

WaterBeauty16: I know you told me before

HotFire18: oh yeah

WaterBeauty16: I got in trouble for hitting Jet in the hallway.

HotFire18: Haha can't believe you did that

WaterBeauty16: He was hitting on me so I hit him.

HotFire18: What would happen to me if I hit on you.

Katara looked at the screen. She sighed and desided to have some fun.

WaterBeauty16: Hmm. I don't know. I guess you'll have to find out.

HotFire18: I guess I will.

WaterBeauty16: So you gonna tell me who you are?

HotFire18: Where would the fun be in that? But your not a man are you?

WaterBeauty16: haha No. You a girl?

All of a sudden the Jerk started laughing. "Mr. Sozen, what is so funny in detention?" Mr. Iroh asked. Katara looked up and saw his face slightly redden.

"Nothing." He said. Katara saw him look to his phone. She looked to her own phone. There was no message back. She looked around and waited. She looked back and there was a message.

HotFire18: No. I'm not

WaterBeauty16:That's good

HotFire18: I got to go. Talk to you later

WaterBeauty16: Ok BYE

_HotFire18: logged off_

_WaterBeauty16: logged off_

"You kids can go home now." Mr. Iroh said eating a cookie. Katara gathered her things and walked out the room. Someone suddenly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the side.

"Wanna lift home?" he asked. Katara looked at who it was and saw Jet.

"No Jet. I'm fine walking." Katara said. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked passed him. Until he grabbed her arm.

"Come on Katara." he said looking in her eyes. Katara returned the glance. Suddenly she stomped on his foot and ran out the school doors. She ran down the street. Behind her, Jet was running out the doors. Katara ran into an alley as Jet whistled. Two kids came out of the shadows and grabbed her. She tried to kick them off her. "Come on Katara, don't you want a ride?" Jet asked.

Katara nodded. The short kid uncovered her mouth. "Someone Help Me!" Katara screamed. The short kid covered Katara's mouth again, as a car drove into the alley. The driver stopped the car. Katara bit the short kid and was pushed to the ground.

"Leave her alone." the driver said. Katara was suddenly kicked in the side.

"Just leave before you get some too." Jet told him. The driver came out of the shadows. Katara saw the Jerk she bumped into, the one who laughed for no reason.

"I'm not leaving unless she comes with me." He said. Jet looked at him and smirked.

"Wrong choice." Jet quickly punched him. But the Jerk grabbed the punch and twisted Jet's arm. "Fine she can go with you." The Jerk picked Katara up by the waist.

Katara placed her arm around his neck. While he helped her to the car, she whispered "Thanks." He just nodded and put her in the passenger seat.

Jet pointed at them and said "This isn't over." He backed into the shadows.

During the car ride Katara asked, "So what's your name?"

"Zuko" he answered.

"That's a nice name."

"Yeah sure. This your place?" he asked, turning his head the two story house.

"Yeah. Thanks again." Katara said stepping out the car. She walked to the front door and looked back. She smiled as she turned to open the door. Inside there was Sokka tapping his foot, arms crossed.

"What happened to you? Why were you in that Jerks car?" he asked.

"First of all, I gotten detention. Second of all he helped me from being beaten up by Jet and his crew and gave me a ride home." Katara said. She ran up the stairs to her room, locked the door and logged into her computer. Katara pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a Tank top. When she changed she saw a message on the school chat.

HotFire18: You there?

WaterBeauty16: Yeah.

HotFire18: How you doing?

WaterBeauty16: Terrible! Jet and his crew are horrible

HotFire18: I know

WaterBeauty16: how are you?

HotFire18: ok.. I guess

WaterBeauty16: Have you heard about the school play their giving?

HotFire18: Sounds like it sucks

WaterBeauty16: Try out. So I can try to figure out who you are.

HotFire18: No

WaterBeauty16: Please?

HotFire18: No

WaterBeauty16: I dare you

HotFire18: Ok

WaterBeauty16: ya. See ya then.

By the time Katara looked at her clock it was seven. She was late for her family dinner at the restaurant. She quickly typed Bye and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sighed. His secret chat pal was forever leaving him. Also, he had to now go to audition for that stupid Pocahontas play at school because of a dare. What was next?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I got this chapter done!


	5. Planed Fights

I'm so sorry I didn't update in a while. I was updating my other stories. Anyway the is almost the chapter you've been waiting for. The next chapter is gonna be the play tryouts and hand-to-hand combat practice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4- Planned Fights**

Zuko walked into the school, the next morning. He saw the Katara girl walking up to him. He kept walking to his homeroom. But she stopped him.

"Hi. I wanted to thank you, again." she said.

"Yeah. Ok.. well I got to go." Zuko said. She nodded and walked off to her homeroom. As Zuko walked in her brother gave him a dirty look. After class was over he was there waiting for him.

"Can I speak to you?" he asked. His face was serious.

"Sure" Zuko answered.

"What happened? Yesterday with my sister?" He asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Zuko said. He started to walk to his next class.

"Don't tell me that. She was in your car, did she or didn't she have detention? She told me some lie that Jet beat her up." The brother said, following him.

"You wanna know the truth. She was in detention with me and Jet. After detention, I found her on the floor of an alley with three boys including Jet beating on her. So I helped her and drove her home." Zuko answered. He was starting to become annoyed.

"So she wasn't lying?" He asked.

"No"

"She was telling the truth?"

"Yes now leave me alone." Zuko answered. He sat down at the seat in the back of the class. The teacher called the boy up and told him something. The boy left with all his things and never came back into that class.

**While Sokka was talking to Zuko**

Azula quickly walked down the hallway to the Freshman hall. Ty Lee found out the short haired girl was in her class. Right now Ty Lee is supposed to be talking to her and leading her to the next class. Azula stopped at the stairs. _They should be coming around the corner now _she thought. Just then the girl and Ty Lee walked towards the stairs around the corner. Mai came walking up the stairs as they came down. Three, Two, One

The girl fell down the stairs. Azula , Mai and Ty Lee all ran to her. She was in a heap on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you alright?" They asked.

"Yeah" said the girl. She tried to get up, but fell back down with an ouch. Azula tried to hide her smile. They helped her to the nurses office.

"What happened?" Nurse Maku Felgood asked.

"She fell" Mai answered.

"She might have sprained an ankle." Nurse Maku Felgood said.

"Some boy in an orange shirt and tan pants tripped her." Azula lied.

"That's Aang. He normally walks me to my classes since we're both in the same classes." The girl, now laying on the mat said.

"He must have thought you didn't need him anymore and got mad I was walking with you." Ty Lee added.

"Well you girls. I will take care of her." Nurse Maku Felgood said. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee walked out.

"We're off the hook ladies. Now pretend this never happened." Azula informed.

**5th Period**

"In this class you will be paired up with someone and learn Hand-to-Hand Combat." Mr. Zhao said. He was the meanest teacher in the school. Even some girls put on a bathroom stall 'Mr. Zhao is Mr. Monkey-face'. Katara sat next to her friends, Suki and Zeonii. Zeonii was looking at Suki's new nails.

"Now this is the pairing list. Katara Suthern with Zuko Sozen. Ty Lee Parel with Haru Erath. Sokka Suthern with Suki Yoshi. Zeonii Kathin with Zein Acsia..." Mr. Zhao continued. Everyone sat next to their partners. Katara saw Zeonii blush. Zeonii has been crushing on Zein for two years, Katara heard.

"Now I want you to fight each other three times and tell me who won and by how many so I know your skill level. I will watch every fight." Mr. Zhao finished. Everyone stood up and walked to one of the big circles on the floor.

Katara bowed at Zuko as he did the same. The bell rang and Katara raced at Zuko. Zuko pushed her to the side. But she tried to round house kick into the back on his knee. It hit, but he regained his balance by rolling forward and landing on his feet. Zuko turned around as Katara landed a weak punch to his face.

Zein grabbed Zeonii's wrist and spun her around with her back to him. Luckily for her there was a wall in front other. She placed her feet on the wall running up it and flipped over Zein. She kicked him in the back sending him onto the floor. She pinned him down with hand and her legs.

"I didn't know you were so pushy." Sokka told Suki. Suki had a disgusted look on her face. He tried to roll over but she still had him pinned down.

"That won't work with me." Suki said.

"Come on Suki..." Sokka started.

"I can't move!" Haru complained. Ty Lee had a smile on her face.

"Of course you can't. I hit your chi points, blocking your chi." Ty Lee answered. "Didn't you learn that in sixth grade?"

Five minutes before class was over Mr. Zhao tallied the scores. "Well done class. Now we know your skills at hand-to-hand. These are the amount of wins. Ty Lee Parel three times, Zuko Sozen three times, Suki Yoshi two times, Zeonii Kathin two times, Zein Acsia one time, Sokka Suthern one time, Haru Erath none and Katara Suthern none." Mr. Zhao said. The bell rang. "Katara, Haru, Ty Lee and Zuko please stay. The rest of you may go."

"Yes?" Katara asked, once the other students were gone.

"Zuko and Ty Lee, I want you both to teach Haru and Katara at least the basics of Hand-to-hand. By the end of the month this should be done." He said. "You may go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like our favorite pairing is gonna spend more time together. But Katara is going to end up going on her computer by the end of the day.


End file.
